


Fencing Works Better Than Tango

by tangofox



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fencing, M/M, Piningjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangofox/pseuds/tangofox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras thinks that learning fencing is a good opportunity to get closer to Grantaire. The only problem is Grantaire is beautiful and talented, and he is a pining flustered mess whenever they are alone together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fencing Works Better Than Tango

Enjolras has a fleeting moment where he thinks joining Grantaire’s Fencing Club is a good idea. Unfortunately for Enjolras, when it comes to Grantaire; he is utterly hopeless. 

He really shouldn’t be lurking in the corners. He had already filled in the papers, paid the membership fee, but he just couldn’t bring himself to step into the hall. Instead he stood in the shadows of a doorway. It wouldn’t be so bad, if he didn’t recognise the opponent close to him. Even with a mask covering his trademark dark curls, Enjolras would recognise that figure anywhere, especially the firm curve of his-

He was getting distracted. Very distracted, and it was making him feel hot all over and wish he had never plucked up the courage to stalk Grantaire here. He was pretty sure his cheeks were bright red, and he resisted the urge to just shove the mask on his face and run out of the building.

“Enjolras?” He heard someone call, and he had hardly even heard that the match nearest to him was over, and oh god, oh god, Grantaire was coming over to him with his mask tucked under his arm, his beautiful hair trussed up and a slight sheen of sweat on his face. Enjolras had to remind himself that it would be utterly ridiculous of him to let out a whimper at the sight.

“I ah- I wanted to try out fencing…you mentioned to Joly that the club didn’t have enough members,” He says, trying to come up with a valid excuse for his stalking.

Grantaire shrugs as if it’s nothing, and Enjolras breathes a sigh of relief. “Well there are no instructors in today, most newbies start on Tuesdays,” He says looking around the room. “But I don’t have anyone to play with if you want me to teach you some basics?”

Enjolras nods eagerly. “I watched a few matches on the internet before I came here, and the man at the desk gave me this spare outfit…”

He flushes when Grantaire chuckles at him, and goes tense when he sees the man reaching for him, putting his hands on his lamé. “You’re a little bit twisted,” He explains as he grips the material at Enjolras’s waist, pulling the fabric a little bit, Enjolras finds he’s a lot comfier now, despite his red face. He moves to put his mask on, but Grantaire stops him. “Best not to if you’re just going to train with me,” He says putting his own down, and handing Enjolras one of his spare foils. “You need to be able to listen to me properly.”

Enjolras laughs. As if he wasn’t hanging on Grantaire’s words no matter what he says. He follows Grantaire’s hand and stands on one of the mats a little. Grantaire is only in next to him for a second before he hops to his front, angling his feet, and holding his foil up to his face, before swooshing it down to his side. “That’s a salute, you try,” He urges, Enjolras following him, though he’s not as smooth looking. He doubts anyone here looked as smooth with a blade as Grantaire did. He was aware that the dark-haired beauty was talking about something to do with the salute, but he was simply nodding, watching the way his soft lips moved as he spoke.

“Enjolras?”

“Uh…yeah?”

“I said part your legs!” He hears Grantaire exclaim and his face is flushed once more. He’s only just noticed that Grantaire’s legs are splayed, his feet planted firmly, and his foil pointed towards Enjolras. Enjolras hadn’t moved an inch.

“You said you had watched before,” Grantaire says gently, patient with him as he stands up straight again. “Do you know how to thrust?”

Enjolras starts spluttering at him. “G-Grantaire I fail to see what that has to do with you teaching me how to fence,” He protests, his voice slightly hoarse. What on earth did he ask something like that for? He wished the ground could swallow him up right then and there, Enjolras did not want to be thinking about thrusting when he was stood in front of Grantaire.

He felt horrified to see the cynics lips turn up into a smirk. “Attack Enjolras,” He says. “Attacking, thrusting, it’s what it’s called when you make a move in fencing.”

Now he definitely wished he has just chickened out.

Grantaire is moving again to stand behind him almost, one hand on his hip and the other on his arm. “Widen your legs a little bit more…that’s it…no, turn your foot that way, much better.” He’s trying his best to listen and not be an embarrassment to Grantaire, after all this was his domain, and it was absolutely astounding to see how talented he was. He lets Grantaire teach him how to attack, and he is eternally grateful that he doesn’t use the word thrust again as his rough hands are showing him what positions are best. In the back of his mind Enjolras thinks about the positions he would like Grantaire to put him in. And they don’t involve fencing.

After a while they move to the opposite sides again, and Grantaire gives him a quick lesson on advancing and retreating, and he’s happy to see that Grantaire doesn’t go easy on him at all, and he’s almost a sweating and panting mess by the time Grantaire suggests they pack in and go get a shower.

As he’s bending over to put down the foil on the bench he hears Grantaire come to his side again, whispering in his ear enough for only him to hear. “If you wanted to hit on me Enjolras, you didn’t have to go to all this trouble you know.”

That was the first and last time Enjolras ever tried to impress anyone with his terrible fencing skills.


End file.
